Wikitroid:Requests for deletion/The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Do you really hve to ask why I did this? Discussion Delete - A sticker, Komayto nor a Screw Ball gives the game a ticket to a page. Trust me, as far as I know, nobody likes this idea. If I "win" the discussion, then you will have to allow me to single-handedly slaughter all of these links and all existing games, and you will not stop me. Am I clear? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Comment - Your "ultimatum" that all these articles should be deleted should be opened in an RfC. The community should decide on this properly. I know ChozoBoy is in favour of keeping the articles. It may have escaped your notice, but he is an admin. I'd have thought that makes him a somebody don't you? Your comment is clearly steered towards him, trying to attract his attention and warning him of the consequences of actually having his say in the argument. You are being far too personal in your approach, calm down and show you can handle this professionally. I for one wont be voting until you do. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:31, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Comment - RoyBoyX, you've done a lot of shady things lately, and I've been as polite about it all as I could, but you've been steering away from a legitimate open-minded discussion and it is getting really silly. Instead, you are showing yourself to be single-minded and goal-oriented. Instead, we ought to be sticking with a single discussion and reviewing facts to create an informed consensus. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:39, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Comment - Look around you. Look at various talk pages of those games. Nobody so far except for you has supported the existence of these pages. Sure, I have done shady things. I'm not perfect. But have I been removing links lately? No. If you want those pages to be made so badly, then why aren't you doing it? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 15:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Comment - The direction of discussion you are taking still isn't changing, and it is not productive. Like I've explained in the past, this page wasn't high on my to-do list. However, I support it's inclusion because in addition to it falling in our scope, in an ideal "complete" wiki, I fell such articles would be included for the reason that we are creating a resource for topics related to Metroid. This means that some topics are integral, while others are loosely related and all contribute to the scope of understanding. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Comment - Just because there's a sticker in MP3 does not mean that TP falls under the Metroid series. No. Rather, it is merely a sticker, that has caused all this edit warring. A sticker is the cause of an edit war. Not only that, but TP does not have a Metroid reference in itself. It is Metroid that references the game. Would you authorize someone to make pages for games in the Call of Duty series (only played MW2)? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 16:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Comment - Articles don't cause edit wars, RoyBoyX. Users do. Nobody ever said it was part of the Metroid series. I'd like you to go to the Main Page and read what Wikitroid's goal is. The context of this subject in relation to the series is that it is software that two Metroid series games directly interact with. As "the ultimate Metroid reference", we have also been covering software, hardware, companies, and individuals that share these types of direct associations. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Comment - I would agree that an RfC regarding non-Metroid subjects is a good idea. This issue has been very divisive and informal, and lead to a lot of personal attacks and resentment. We have protocols for situations like these, and we should use them. Zeruel21 02:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Delete - Its only a sticker, If a metroid where in TP then its worth it. I don't even want to bother to elaborate on it because RBX is saying it all --Metroid101 21:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Support - For reasons given in the ongoing discussion above. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Delete - I believe this reference is too minimal to warrant a page. Other larger and more involved links between games may be reason for a non-Metroid-subject page. Zeruel21 02:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC)